Along with shelter and water, fire is the most important thing you need to survive in the wilderness. It provides the following: warmth in cold conditions; a means to purify water or sterilize tools; heat to dry wet clothes; a cooking flame; a sense of security and comfort; smoke for rescue signals; heat to melt snow and ice for drinking water; a means to scare away dangerous animals; light for your shelter or for torches; and smoke to help repel insects. While there are many methods to start a fire without a match, they all require a bit of practice. Thus, the safest method is to be prepared with a lighter device.
While there are many lighter devices available, there is a need for a single lighter device that can provide multiple additional functions, such as providing combustible material for starting a fire even in the wettest of conditions and a mechanism for signaling in times of distress.
Accordingly, such a multi-functional lighter device is provided in the present disclosure.